


she's a queen

by shatteredsunlight



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Is this crack?, everyone was just trying to have a good time but then book drops this bombshell, grudge is a queen, like a real queen, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredsunlight/pseuds/shatteredsunlight
Summary: It turns out that when Book said Grudge was a queen, he wasn't joking.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	she's a queen

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by [this](https://mylittleredgirl.tumblr.com/post/640672609158201344/waiting-for-the-season-4-discovery-reveal-that) tumblr post to write this. I wrote it all in a few hours and didn't check...anything so please tell me if there are any grammatical mistakes or something like that :)

Michael was just minding her business, eating a bowl of soup and thinking about everything she had to do that day, when Book plunked down next to her. With a cat on his head. 

“The cat,” Michael remarked, “is on your head.”

As soon as she said that, Grudge hopped down from Book's head and onto the table.

“She’s a queen!” he reminded her. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Michael rolled her eyes. 

“Do you really, though?”

“Do I? I understand that you think your cat is a queen—”

“I don’t _think_ she’s a queen, I _know_ she’s a queen.”

“What does she rule, catopia?” Michael asked wryly. 

“Well, it’s actually called Avisia.”

Michael’s mouth dropped open. 

“Cleveland Booker. Are you telling me. That your cat. _Rules_ a _kingdom_.”

“Grudge does what now?” Tilly asked, coming up behind Michael with her tray.

“Grudge...is a queen? Apparently.”

“Yeah, he says that all the time?”

“I mean an actual, literal, queen. Of a kingdom,” Michael explained, shock evident in her voice.

“When I said she was a queen I wasn’t _joking_ , Michael,” Book said, sounding surprised that anyone would even suggest it.

Michael bit back a laugh. “I just assumed you _really_ loved your cat.”

“I do!” 

“But what does she rule?” Tilly asked. “Also how does she rule? Isn’t she a...cat? How would that work? Because...well...she’s a cat.”

“It’s a society of sentient cat-like creatures. They look like cats and act like cats, so they identify as cats,” Book explained. 

Well, it wasn’t much of an explanation. Tilly looked even more confused. 

“But…” she floundered for words, “doesn’t she spend all her time with you?”

“She lets her sister rule in her stead,” Book responded, and then got up. “I’m hungry, I’m gonna go get some food.” 

He left Michael and Tilly staring at the cat—well, cat-like sentient being—on the table. 

“Wait, so does that mean she understands us?” Tilly mouthed at Michael, eyeing Grudge suspiciously. 

“I don’t know,” Michael whispered back. 

Neither of them took their eyes off her until Book came back with a sandwich. 

“So, what—”

“Does she have, like, a crown or something?” 

“Oh, she does, but she doesn’t like wearing it.” 

“How are you not—”

“Why does everyone look so shocked?” Adira asked, coming over and setting their tray down next to Tilly.

“Grudge is a _queen_ ,” Tilly responded, never letting her eyes stray from the cat.

“Isn’t Book always saying that?”

“No, she’s a _literal queen.”_

“She’s a _what?”_ they repeated, joining Michael and Tilly in staring at the queen in question. 

“Why is everyone so surprised? I’ve told you so many times by now.”

“But...what does she even rule? How does that work?”

Book went over his explanation again, and Adira nodded along in what could have been understanding but could have also been utter confusion. 

“So she’s thirty-seventh in her line?”

“Thirty-sixth.”

“I see,” Adira nodded. 

They did not see, but it was interesting all the same. 

Book checked the time. “I have some things to do. I’ll see you all later!” 

“Goodbye?” said Tilly, and they all watched as he walked away, Grudge trailing behind him. The minute the pair was out of sight, she turned to the group at the table. “So I know we’ve been to the future and to a mirror universe and also our ship is powered by mushrooms but that’s the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Agreed,” said Michael, and sighed. “Well, I have things to do too. Discussions of her Royal Majesty Grudge can wait until later.” 

With that, she got up and left the table in search of something to lessen the weird. 

Her Royal Majesty Queen Grudge of Avisia quite enjoyed the attention she got the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated <33


End file.
